The nightmares
by GeorgiaGaaraPanda
Summary: Marceline can't help but have horrible nightmares about her past and never dreams. She explains her story and why her emotions and past are stopping her from moving on. Will she ever forget and learn to move on? Some scenes may not be to your taste so be warned! Mainly involves Marceline, Princess Bubblegum and The Ice King.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

_**The nightmares...**_

... The ones that are replays of my terrifying past which I wish to forget and move on from.

_**They scare me and I don't think I can take it anymore.**_

_**Dreams?...**_

... you mean the ones that I never get to know and experience?...

_**I only hear off them from others. I never get to share the dreams I have because they are non-existant.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Mom, Dad?

It all started when I was the age of nine. I was a perky child, willing to help anyone and everyone. I always appeared to have a smile on my face and the sound of laughter and playful noises were always heard from my house. We had only one neighbour who lived next door and they were an old married couple with pleasant personalities and kind natures. There was a gap in between our houses but it wasn't a huge gap. The couple always said hello if I was outside playing and chasing the butterflies we always had flying around our garden and sometimes gave me sweets if I did them small favours, such as: watering their flowers and helping them take their groceries into their house. I didn't mind helping and never asked for rewards but being lovely neighbours they always rewarded me.

The house I lived in was a petite cottage on a tall hill. Away from any town centres and big shops and it was very peaceful and quiet. We had a huge garden on the front and back of the house which we planted vegetables and plants in. It was a pretty place and I had many happy childhood memories in there. Me, mum and dad all happy in our petite cottage, enjoying eachothers company and loving one another. It was perfect. That was until one horrid night when me and my parents were sleeping.

It was around 12:00am and me and my parents were all fast asleep in bed. It was raining heavily outside and then it began to thunder. It woke me up and I sat in my bed beside my window staring out of the glass to see the large droplets of water and the odd flashes of lightening. The sound of thunder began to frighten me so I climbed under my bed and curled into a ball, covering my ears to block out the loud sounds. I almost fell asleep again until I heard heavy footsteps enter my room. I looked form under the bed to see a pair of black boots which we very muddy. The pair of boots seemed to be on someones feet and I assumed it was my dad... I was wrong. I looked further up and saw a tall man in dark clothes wearing a black mask and he was carrying some sort of gun. I began to get scared and tears came out of my eyes without warning. The boots seemed to be pacing around, looking for someone and then they left the room and appeared to be heading upto the loft where we kept our suitcases and small items we have no room for. I quickly climbed out from underneath my bed and hurried to my parents room, my long cream nightgown dragging on the floor because it didn't fit me quite yet. My long black hair was very long and was almost touching my knees was swishing as I ran to my parent's room in fright. My pale skin glowed in the darkness and my eyes blended in with the dark.

I reached my parents room down the landing and opened it to find blood puddles in the enterance. I began to cry even more, my eyes becoming very sore. I opened the door further to find that the luminous moon was shining a bright light into the room and two bodies were being highlighted on the floor. I shuffled forward, my feet stepping into each blood splatter and puddle. Shivers ran down my spine and I gulped. I stepped further in and saw the bodies up close. It was my beloved parents. My mother curled in a ball on the floor, surrounded by blood. It was clear she had been stabbed because the massive hole in her chest gave it away. My father close to my mother's corpse, laid flat on the floor as his head laid in a puddle of blood and his arms and legs closed. I felt like my heart was in my throat. I was confused and upset, frightenend and curious.

My loud and booming voice pierced the room sharply and my tears became as heavy as the water droplets that fall down on the leaves of the amazon rainforrest. I realised they were no longer alive and bubbly like they had both been before. I collapsed to my knees beside my mother. I didn't understand, I was only nine years old and I wanted to know why this was happening. That's when I heard footsteps behind me and standing behind me was a dark figure. It was the man I saw before. I curled in a ball and hid my face. I didn't know what was going to happen to me next but he grabbed my arm and dragged me quickly down stairs. I screamed and held out my hand for my parents but he tightened his grip so much it hurt and I followed him. He took me to a dark car outside and forced me in. I cried for help but their was no answer. I called for the lovely couple next doro who gave me sweets but the mysterious man told me to shut up loudly and that's when I realised the couple were also dead. I sat in the back seat of this man's car frightenend, cold and scared, wondering what was going to happen to me. I kept silent the entire journey and didn't try to escape. He had locked the door and even if I tried, there was no way I could have got out.


	3. Chapter 3: Please call me daddy

After I was taken to a huge house which looked almost like a haunted house you see on movies. I immediately became even more terrified and was hoping that this was a bad dream and that my parents would wake me up and comfort me. Unfortunately it wasn't a dream and it was 100% real. My parents were dead and there was no way out.

The man got out of the vehicle and forced me out. He held my hands tightly behind my back as he took me upto the gloomy and horrid house that was surrounded by barbed wire and over-grown bushes. The man pretty much dragged me upto the front door which was large and intimidating, much like the man taking me. He turned on the lights to the house and everything lit up instantly, revealing swords, candles, animal heads and other weird objects on the walls and shelves in the room. The room that i was standing in which appeared to be the hallway or enterance had stairs that facing us and there was other rooms to the left and right. I gulped and began to wonder why he wanted me and why he hadn't killed me yet.

"Right, we are here. You will do what I say and obey me from now on, okay?" The man spoke down to me.

I looked up at him frightenend and eventually I managed to nod in reply. My body was shaking with terror and nerves.

"Good. Now, go and hang this up over there and don't screw it up!" He ordered, pointing to a coat hook as he handed me his dark, leather coat.

I quickly hurried over to the hooks and hung his coat up. I then hurried back to him. I looked up at him and wasn't sure what to expect but he patted me on my head and praised me before heading to the living room where a big fire was lit and creating heat in the room.

"Come over here. We have to talk." the guy said in a his fiarly deep-ish voice. I still couldn't see his features cause he was too tall for me. But I ignored that for the time being and followed his instructions and orders.

I walked slowly into the fire lit room to find him sat on the couch patting his knee, indicating he wanted me to sit on his knee. I shuddered before hurrying over to him and sitting on his knee.

"I am the Ice King. But you will call me Mr. Ice or Daddy. Yeah, daddy is better." the man replied in a creepy tone.

"I am... Marceline, Mr. Ice." I replied, shaking like a leaf.

"Call me daddy, Marceline." he grunted.

"But, you aren't my daddy." I muttered.

His face showed anger, so I quickly changed my reply.

"I mean... Okay, daddy."

"That's better!" he said, with a satisfied smile.

"What happened to my parents, daddy?" I asked, I wasn't too sure if he actually killed them. I mean, I was only a small and confused child who wasn't sure about the situation itself.

"Oh, they had heart attacks and ended up dieing because the heart attacks were so bad." he lied through his teeth. But as a gullable, little child I believed him.

"Atleast they didn't get killed on purpose. But they had blood and shot wounds on them." I questioned.

"They weren't shot wounds, Sweetheart. They were holes from where they fell, they blood was caused by the wounds. They were most certainly not shot, Marceline." He lied again.

"That makes sense. There is a lot of things to fall on in their room. Why were you here and why didn't you help when you saw them though?" I replied, with another question.

"I came because i'm your parents good friend and was supposed to be, errrm, organising an event. But when I came the door was locked so I... Ermmm... Climbed through their bedroom window and saw they were asleep. I thought I'd leave through the front door but they, ummm, heard me move. They woke up and that's when they ahd heart attacks. When I rang for help the people on the other end told me to leave them cause if they were... Errrm... Already dead there was nothing I or they could do. So I left them and saved you. You need looking after by someone so I thought I would look after you." he explained. His lies were quite believable for a young girl who hasn't experienced the world in the years she has lived. I wouldn't believe it now, of course not but then again I have had many experiences in my life now and I have learnt from things unlike younger me.

"That's very nice of you, daddy." I replied to him with a smile.

"Do you want a tour of your new home?" Mr. Ice asked, smiling back at me.

I felt excited. I was a little child about to go on an adventure in a big house! I almost jumped off of his knee with joy at the thought.

"Yes, please!" I giggled.

He picked me up and put me on his shoulders and then we went on the adventure around the house. I was extremely happy and looking forward to living in the new house with my new dad. I didn't even mind that I hardly new 'my new dad' and was willing to call him my dad and live with him.

"Okay, darling. Here is the living room as you know." he started, we hadn't moved around the house yet and he thought we'd start the tour with the room we were already in.

"It's nice." I replied, looking around properly.

"Next is the kitchen next door." he said as he took my hand and took me next door to the kitchen.

We walked to it and the kitchen was a huge and open room. The room was blue themed... But then again the whole house is. It had blue counters, appliances, tiles and other objects. At the other end it looked like there was another room joined to the kicthen by large, doors with huge windows. It seemed to be the dining room.

"Like it?" he asked, feeling awefully proud of the fact he had decorated the hosue himself.

"Yeah, it's pretty." I replied with a smile as he walked me to the dining room.

"Now, this is the Dining Room, Marceline. It is where we shall eat." he explained, as we walked through the doors to see the room which had a large, see-through table and lots of chairs around it that were also see-through.

"I am Mr. Ice and I love snow, the cold and Ice... Anything antartic related really and this room is one that shows this a lot." he mumbled.

"I like the furnature, daddy." I complimented. As a child I had never seen anything like it before so of course I would love it. It certainly was interesting to look at and sit on. A bit cold though.

"Well that's enough for today, eh? We need our beauty rest." he replied, with a smile.

I felt comfortable and I actually thought that the place wasn't as bad as I thought, neither was the Ice king. But what wsa I to know? I had only been there a few hours.


End file.
